JumpStart Artist
JumpStart Artist is a game released by Knowledge Adventure in 2000. It covers various art-related topics for ages 5-8, such as art styles, art principles, famous artists and artworks, types of art, and forms of art from different cultures. The activities take place in different tents at an art fair hosted by Kisha, who is the main character and mascot of the game. The goal is to collect pieces of rides, which when assembled enable the user to view music videos explaining various art concepts. Characters * Kisha * Hopsalot * CJ * Edison * Eleanor * Casey * Frankie * Pierre * Cecil Activities * Hopsalot's Invention Tent - Look at the picture of Hopsalot's invention. Then recreate the invention by unscrambling the pieces below it. If the difficulty level is set to 2 or 3, the inventions will need to be colored in as well. Select and colors and blend them together, then click on the paint bucket and then click on the spot that needs to be colored. * CJ & Edison's Art Expeditions - Edison will give you a clue about which object you need to find. Move CJ around the tent using the arrow keys. When you find the correct object, press the space bar to pick it up. Then bring it to the hot air balloon where Edison is waiting. You must find three objects, and then answer one of Edison's questions. * Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery - This is where you can create your own original artwork and frame it with Eleanor. Your toolbox has four sets of art tools: Painting/Drawing, Quilts/Other Textiles, Collage, and Puppets. Each set contains several items belonging to that category. You can use any of the items to create art. When you are finished, you can choose to save your artwork in your portfolio. * Casey's Concentration - Play a memory game with Casey to find clues about an artwork. Click on the doors on the wheel to reveal pictures. Match all of the pictures to discover four hints. Then, use the clues you collected to help Casey pick out the correct artwork. * Frankie's Paint-Along Songs - Click on one of the four posters to select a movie. Help finish three frames for the movie using Frankie's art tools. When you are done, you'll get to watch the movie and see your artwork featured in it. Toolbar In this game, the toolbar is represented by a string of tickets at the bottom of the screen. These are the features, from left to right: * Go Back/Exit - This allows you to leave an area and return to a prior location. If you are already at the main screen overlooking all of the tents, this buttons allows you to quit the game. * Help - Clicking here will give you a hint about how to play. * Change Levels - This allows you to adjust the difficulty of an activity. Frankie's and Eleanor's activities do not have the leveling option. Hopsalot's, CJ's, and Casey's activities each have three difficulty levels. * Progress Report - This displays your progress for each of the games. * Blueprint - This displays the schematics for Kisha's art rides. It shows you which pieces you have collected. Art Concepts *Shapes *Lines *Colors *Mediums *Patterns *Textures *Purposes of Art *Cultural and Historical Aspects of Art Songs *JumpStart Artist Theme Song *Texture Merry-Go-Round *Painting Ferris Wheel *Roller Coaster of Lines *Collage Funhouse *The Secret Treasure *The Lucky Fisherman *The Jungle Surprise *The Mexican Mystery Credits See JumpStart Artist/Credits Re-releases / Bundles JumpStart Artist was sold as part of the "JumpStart Preschool-1st Grade Learning Playground" bundle alongside JumpStart Numbers and JumpStart ABC's. It was also released with Chick-fil-A Kids' Meals as part of a promotion. Trivia *This was the first JumpStart game to use the character designs that were originally illustrated by Duendes Del Sur in the JumpStart workbooks and would later become used in and most associated with the JumpStart Advanced games. *The promotional Chick-fil-a release of the game contained a free trial to the then new JumpStart World. Gallery Screenshots Art autorun.png|Original AutoPlay launch menu CFAArtistRun.png|The Chick-Fil-A AutoPlay launch menu art title.png|The title screen art sign in.png|The Sign-in Screen art fair.png|The art fair, which serves as the main screen art hopsalot game.png|Hopsalot's Invention Tent art cj edison game.png|CJ & Edison's Art Expeditions Art eleanor studio.png|Personal Art Studio art studio.png|Personal Art Studio art casey game.png|Casey's Concentration Art frankie game.png|Frankie's Paint-Along Songs art blueprint.png|The Blueprint art progress report.png|The progress report art rides.png|All of the finished art rides Videos JumpStart Artist - Game Intro JumpStart Artist - Texture Merry-Go-Round JumpStart Artist - Painting Ferris Wheel JumpStart Artist - Roller Coaster of Lines JumpStart Artist - Collage Funhouse Boxart artistback.jpg|Back panel of the box art JumpStartArtistChickfila.png|Boxart for the Chick-fil-a release. Other Jsactivitycd artist promo.png|A promotional image from JumpStart Activity CD References Artist Category:JumpStart Artist Category:Games that teach art Category:Art (subject) Category:2000 Releases Category:Kisha Category:Pierre Category:Eleanor Category:Casey Category:Hopsalot Category:Frankie Category:CJ Category:Edison Category:JumpStart Early Discovery series